


Say it.

by Blackiethecat



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angsty Stuff, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Eventually I'll abandon this for KirirBaku, Everything is okay in the end (hopefully), F/F, F/M, M/M, Slight Villain Midoriya Izuku, The feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the title so short? What is it with me and short titles, like ALOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Katsuki never had been one for words... not even now at the fresh age of 15.





	1. What am I even doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REYSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REYSA/gifts).



"Deku, promise me you bastard!"

It started when we were young. Kacchan was my world. Even if he had just beaten me up I would still look at him like he was the greatest person in the world. That admiration soon became fear. I had forgotten... that day...

"Hurry the fuck up Deku, or I'll blow off what little balls you have." I sighed and scampered up the rocks. Bakugo waited for me, a look between annoyed and contemplation of whether or not to shove me off. He turned and started climbing again. "How do you know? What if I had bigger balls than you? Do you look at my crotch when you're bored or something?" My voice faded a little at the end. He stopped and sat down, glaring. Why did I even agree to this? Oh right. I didn't. The teachers wanted us to bond or something. Bakugo grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Wanna say that again you gay nerd?!" I stared into his eyes. I can defend myself now. "Kacchan just don't go there..." He let go, frowning. "You're lucky I can't chuck you off this cliff." I sighed as I unscrewed the cap to my water bottle and took a swig. I was sure I was sunburned. Bakugo wouldn't let me use his sunscreen. And I was in a tank top. My shoulders were already red, and dotted with freckles (Like they usually are). I sighed. This was going to be a looooong hike.


	2. The longest way around...

As I climbed, my limbs hurt more and more. some parts of the trail were steep uphill rocks, others were flat grass and rocks. I repeatedly stopped to pour water over my head. At one point, I started feeling lightheaded, but chugged water. It didn't help at all. I stopped finally, gasping for breath. Bakugo glanced back at me, sneering. "What, your weak little nerd ass can't keep up?" I did't say anything, and just sat down. "I don't think I can make it to the top of the mountain. The air's already thin and I don't think it's wise for me to carry on like this. I'll join you on your way back down." He clambered down and landed next to me. "I'm not going to the top just to have to fucking come back here and pick you up like a delivery order or some shit. I'll leave your sorry ass here if I have to."  
I looked at my feet. "Dammit, I'm trying to say I'm not fucking leaving you here while I trek up this shitty mountain." I looked up. "AND IT IS NOT, because I don't want to leave you alone and unprotected, but because if I have to climb this boulder pile, you are too. So I swear to god if you're pulling my leg with this fatigue shit, I'll blow you into next year." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. We sat in silence. I didn't feel any better, so we decided to hike down.   
It had been a few minutes since our decent. I wasn't paying attention and slipped and fell about ten feet off of the ledge. I yelped and braced myself for impact. 'No, stay loose.' I told myself. and I did. And the world went black. 

 

I woke up at a lower place in the trail. Someone was holding me, but who... there was this obnoxious ringing in my ears. I blinked, tying to un-blur my vision. I glanced to my right. Bakugo-no, younger Bakugo from when we were kids. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "Promise! Deck, promise me you bastard!" I reached out for his face. "Kacchan, promise what?" He gritted his teeth. "that you'll s-tay-"   
I bolted upright. It was nightfall. I could see out of the flap of the tent I brought in case we got lost and had to stay overnight. I was in a sleeping bag. Mine or Kacchan's, I didn't know. I saw him sitting outside by a fire. I heard faint noises. There was no way... was he... crying? "Kacchan..." He turned around to face me. "Finally, you asshole." He walked over and ducked inside. His eyes were watery and puffy. He sat down next to me. Lately, he's been acting so weird. I looked down, not knowing where to look.   
I realized, that moment, that I adored Kacchan. That, even though he hurts me sometimes and hates me... and calls me names... I decided, that he was a good person. And that I wanted to help him. With what? He wasn't hurting. The only way I could help him was by ceasing to exist... not really... but still.

He stared into my soul. "Your clumsy ass landed me here, so you better pay me back or some shit or I'll-"  
"I know, I know, kick me so hard my mother will feel it or something. I'll buy you something or take you out for a movie or dinner on me." He tch'ed and looked away. I realized I was definitely in his sleeping bag because I hadn't brought one. "Uhh... where will I sleep?'   
"Right there. I can sleep without a bag."  
"But you'll catch a cold!"  
"You fell 20 feet."  
20 FEET?!?!? I thought I fell way less. And to be fair, my body did hurt a lot. "I... I know we both don't want it to come to sleeping in the same bag..."   
"But it's our only option..."  
He finished my sentence. Just MINUTES after admitting to myself I liked him... fate is so cruel...

The fire was put out. Tent zipped up. The lamp was off. I was sitting, just barely aware of him, sitting across from me. He sighed, and crawled in. I turned over so my back was facing the other way. It was a little cramped, with Kacchan being bigger than I was. I could feel the expanding and deflating of his chest against my back, as we were back to back. Eventually, he turner around so we were both facing the same direction. I gasped lightly. Kacchan was muttering in his sleep! I would need to turn around to listen better though. I gently adjusted myself. I could feel his breath on my face. His face was so close... I closed my eyes and tried to listen to what he was sleep-mumbling about. "Dek... my De... he's my... don't... I'll kill you... if you... touch... him..." Was he talking about me? I was jerked closer to him. 'Is it the sleeping bag? or did he pull me closer in his sleep...' I felt his warm hand on the small of my back. The other over my head. "My..."   
"Your what? I accidentally asked. He didn't stir. But in fact, he responded. "My Deku." He said firmly. My heart was beating so loud it filled my ears. He was dreaming. Delusional. He didn't mean it.   
I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. When I woke up, Bakugo was sitting on the other side of the tent, a look to kill on his face. "K-Kacchan why are you mad..." I stuttered, rubbing sleep from my eyes. He crossed his arms. "Because you latched on to me last night and I couldn't get your gay ass off of me."   
"You started it! You pulled me closer to you last night, mutter something about 'Your Deku'!"  
his face got a little red. "Well it's your own damn fault for falling in the first place!"  
"How does that have to do with anything?"  
"It has to do with everything!"  
I crossed my arms. "Then I guess you're my Deku now." I uncrossed my arms. "Wh-what?!"


	3. Wavering Hearts

I sat there, in shock. "My Deku to beat. I'll beat you! You're nothing but a worthless piece of scum... another obstacle to beat..." He gave me a sour look. "We need to pack up and go, I'm tired of being in the woods with you, shitty nerd." I was bewildered. 'His... Deku...' The idea of it... suddenly, an image of Kacchan leaning over me, metal chain in hand, leading to my neck where a studded collar held me. I shivered at the thought of it... I shook my head as if it would shake the perverted thoughts flying through my mind away. As we packed up the tent, my face was burning. 'Stop thinking about that!' Kacchan didn't notice.   
Eventually we made it to the bottom of the mountain, silent and tense. We said our farewells (Moreover I said goodbye and Kacchan just nodded. I walked to the bus stop and got on the one back home. "Izu! I was so worried! Why didn't you call me? Are you okay? Don't scare me like that!" She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. "Izuku, are you okay? I thought you were coming back tomorrow! Were you with that Bakugo again? Oh, well I hope he took good care of you! I bet he did his mother is very nice! We were friends in high school too! Just like you and Bakugo-oh! Those were the days! Anyways, why didn't you come back yesterday?"  
"I fell and we had to stay the night...Kacchan saved my life...Sorry for making you worry..."  
"At least he took care of you. I know he can be difficult at times but I really think he likes you!"  
Likes me? He hates me. Despises me. I'm no higher than the ground beneath his feet. I nodded, smiling even though I was breaking. Little did I know that would be the beginning of the long descent into my madness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so GUYS this might just become a villain deku thing idk! MAYBE SOMEONE MIGHT UH, COUGH COUGH INFLUENCE MY DECISIONS bc Idk honestly what I'm doing with this fic. so if anybody wants to give me a lil' nudge in any direction, ill take it. bc the last line CAN MEAN ANYYYYYYTHIIIIIIING


	4. Silly dreamer

I was tossing birds crumbs from a loaf of bread I bought when someone sat next to me. "You're gonna kill those birds." A gruff voice said. I had my hood up. I peeked past it to see none other than Kacchan glaring at the birds. I focused ahead. "O-Oh? Why..." He sighed. "That type of bread expands in their stomach and kills them." I gasped. "Aw, really? Dammit.At least they haven't had that much I just started feeding them... I still feel bad tough." He shrugged. I looked down at the loaf of a fifth eaten bread. "I haven't had breakfast yet. I can take some of that for you." I shrugged and handed it to him. He broke it in half and set one half in his lap, and used his quirk on the bread. "Wow... thank you." He smiled at me, finally looking at my face,and realizing it was me, his smile turned sour. "Why didn't you say it was you, fucking bastard..." I scooched to the left away from him. He handed me the piece of bread. "Only someone as stupid as you would do that!" I looked down and took my hood off. "S-sorry Kacchan." He took a vengeful bite of his bread. I took a bite. It was slightly warm, and tasty. "Woah, this is really good!" He scoffed.   
We had both finished our halves. "Deku, why are you at the park in a fucking sweater and sweatpants in fall?"I shrugged. I was a little chilly, as to be expected. We just sat, two people on a park bench. One alittle fonder of the other.


	5. The space between

After the encounter at the park, 2 things happened. One; I never bought sourdough bread for bird-feeding again, and Kacchan tended to be softer OCCAISIONALLY (Okay tbh idk if I spelled that right but eh.). I found myself having too much thinking time inbetween classes. Time to think about Kacchan. I wondered what must be wrong with me to act like this. It would be like Clara falling in love with the rat king in the nutcracker. Or peter pan with captain hook. Or Shigaraki falling in love with-ugh- me or All Might. I denied it every day into winter. And the colder the season got, the worse I became. I started losing sleep. And I wasn't eating all that much. Just a little bit of breakfast and a little bit of dinner.   
Soon, it took effect. "Midoriya, you're starting to look like Aizawa Sensei" Kaminari joked. I laughed slightly.   
That next weekend was odd. I was walking a trail, deep in the woods when I saw someone sitting on a bench on the side of the road. A black hoodie with lightly colored hair drooping from it. I froze. The person turned to look at me. "Well? I've been waiting for fucking 15 minutes." I let out a sigh of relief. Just Kacchan. I sat as far away from him as possible. "Okay, what the hell is up with you? You've been acting creepy and you're all weird and bony. The hell, Nerd?" I sighed. "I'm fine. Just stressed."  
"Just stressed my ass. You need to be a better representer of our class, Deku."   
He looked me straight in the eye, fire in his heart and a storm in his spirit. "Fuckin' take care of yourself. Quitters are shit-eating Ass hats that pity themselves and are weak." He got up, and as he walked past me, he said; "Show me what you've got, Midoriya." And with that, he strutted away.


	6. Life saving

Third person P.O.V (Just for a bit.)

After Kacchan had talked to Midoriya, he immediately started to eat more, sleep better, and was almost back to normal. Yet recently he was short of breath.   
It was Midoriya's fourth lap when he started to feel faint. His vision darkened, and he collapsed. Everyone crowded around him. "He isn't breathing!" Someone shouted. Kacchan pushed his way through the crowd. "Move! Lemme see. Move your asses!" He crouched down. The green haired boy looked peacefully in pain. "Floaty girl! Get me an AED or somethin! Speedy ass, get a teacher!" Kacchan yelled and they complied. He unzipped his jacket and took off the white undershirt. He started compressions, 30 compressions and two breaths. He hesitated only a split second before diving down and plugging Midoriya's nose, breathing and watching to make sure his chest rose and fell. He resumed when Uraraka came back with an AED. She fidgeted to work around the blonde. The dull voice said, "Shock must be administered. Stand clear." They jumped back, and Kacchan pressed the button and Midoriya gasped, eyes opening. He sat straight up, looking around. Uraraka turned the machine off, Midoriya ripping the pads off of his chest. He looked around confusedly.

Midoriya's P.O.V.

I grabbed my undershirt and shrugged it on. "That's twice I saved your fuckin' life. You owe me big time." Everybody had cleared out so I could get my bearings. Kacchan glared at me. "Idiot"


	7. Hard to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DECIDED TO NAME MY INNER (somewhat demonic at times) FANGIRL. So my inner fangirl is Felicia Patricia Swoleo. Dont ask. Anyways, she decided, HEY I SHOULD OUTPUT SOME WEIRDNESS and I have an idea for another fic but HEY. ITS JUST AN IDEA. A FANFICTION IDEA. (plz i hope you got that.)

"You were pushing yourself too hard. For fucks sake Deku learn how to take care of yourself."  
I shrunk away a little. He was walking me home. His house was a block away from mine. So he chewed me out until we arrived at the gate. "Bye Kacchan."  
"Hold up a minute."  
I turned to him. "You have the hots for me or somethin', right?" I froze. I couldn't move. An icy grip took hold of my heart. "The look on your face tells me yes. I'm just gonna say this now..." My heart threatened to burst. "Bad decision, dumbass." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I stuttered. I stared. "did that really just happen?" I asked a little too loudly. "Hell yes, it did." He called out. I bounced to my apartment. My mom wasn't home yet, so I had some time to be weird about it and roll around on the floor, and laugh giddily. Doubt plagued my mind but the rush of happy overwhelmed it. 

 

>>>TIME SKIP>>>  
I have this thing about staying within the canon storyline but IM ABANDONING IT. (This is to the dorms)

 

I shouldve been sleeping. It was almost 9:30. I sat in the lounge, reading a book Lida lent me, when someone plucked the book from my hands. "Whatcha readin' nerd?" Kacchan had gotten a little softer around me since the gate. But he also made sure to know where I was at all times during training. He had only got reprimanded once.   
He read the title and snorted. "Nancy Drew? American... I didn't know you were into mystery." I nodded. He was in the usual black tank top (It clung to him in a good-looking way.) and baggy black sweatpants. I was in a green T-shirt and grey shorts (with my red white and blue slippers of course 「All might merch」)   
Kacchan handed me the book and jump-parkoured over the back to sit next to me. "Woah..." He shrugged. I put my bookmark where I was, as I didn't want to dogear someone else's book. I set it on the desk thingy next to the couch. I looked over at Kacchan who was seemingly closer. I fidgeted.


	8. You what?!

"So... I've been meaning to talk with you..."  
"About what?"   
This was the first time we had been alone together in a while. "Well... I think you DAMN well know." He looked mad. 'WhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdo' "Why the fuck did you choose your room next to mine?" I let out a breath. "I didn't know it was yours..." He gave me a scowl. somehow his arm was around my shoulder. I stared into my lap. A hand reached for the left side of my chin. He pulled my face towards his when a gasp caught us off guard. I twisted around.  
Kirishima stood, mouth wide open. I scrambled away from Kacchan. "I-I" I stuttered. "OH MY-" Kacchan leapt to clap his hand over his mouth. "Shut it Kirishima!" He hissed. I clambered over the couch. "I won't tell if you won't!" Kirishima quietly exclaimed. "What?" Kacchan inquired. "Well- oh come on. Kaminari is somewhere behind me. We were..." Kacchan nodded. 'Kirishima and Kaminari... huh...' I wasn't one to judge. We made our way to the elevator. We rode up in silence. We quietly walked to our rooms. I was about to bid him goodnight when we whispered, "You forgot your book" And pulled it out and tantalizingly backed into his room with it. I followed and he clicked the door shut. And locked it. My brain short circuited in frustration. I dashed into my room, closing the door. I popped my head out of the open window. It was about four or five feet from my window to his, which was open. If I used my quirk I could make it. I climbed out. This could damage my arms a little, but I didn't care. I side leaped and quietly caught his edge. I peeked in. His room was mostly black and red, a small bookcase, TV, and desk with a computer. He was on his bed facing the door. I climbed in (very quietly I was amazed.) and landed barefoot (I kicked my slippers off before this adventure because I didn't want to looe them.) in Kacchab's room. He was still facind the door. I took a few steps forward and then covered his eyes with my hands.


	9. Sorry my ass!

Kacchan had ripped my hands off his face and used his quirk, ALL before I could even say guess who. My hands hurt a little but not excrutiatingly. I was sitting down next to him on his bed. "I'm sorry" He actually meant it. "It's my fault. That was stupid of me." He was mad at himself AND me. "What...Can I do... to make it up to you..." He said through gritted teeth. An image of him stripping flashed through my mind and I felt my face get red. I could feel a misunderstanding coming on. "You don't h-have to. It's f-fine." He made a face. "I... I need to though..." A strange noise jumped from my throat. "What the fuck was that?" He asked. I shrugged.


	10. Oddities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah. The chapters end in awkward places. Sorry bout that... formatting... just read this as an entire work

Bakugo's P.O.V.   
I bristled at the thought of losing to him. I didn't like losing in general, but for some god damn reason I started to have fucking feelings somewhere along the way and took the wrong approach. I was a baby and cried when Deku needed me most and since I was such a dick to him when we were younger, I fucked up any chance I had. And yet he still accepted me and tried with me. He just wouldn't give up. I was such a bastard. It was just so odd now to me.


	11. Entanglement

I lay in bed, thinking about a certain green haired cutie when there ws a knock on my window. I looked out to see none other than him. I opened the window. "Idiot!" I hissed. He squirmed into my room and touched down on the wooden floor with bare feet. Second time he had hopped in. I wasn't expecting him. "Sorry. I didn't get to see you at all today and..." I sighed and hugged him (I think that was appropriate given the situation). After a minute I pulled away, my hands on his shoulders. "Okay, but next time-... Give me a proper warning, will ya?" He nodded and glanced away. "I don't want you to fuckin' break your arm trying to see me. There's a HALLWAY with DOORS." I said sternly. He looked athis feet. I heard a meek "Sorry". I let my hands drop from his shoulders to my side. I sat on my bed and looked him over. He was in his usuak night attire of a solid color t-shirt and these fuzzy pajama pants (They looked like they were from the girls section). He shuffled over, still taking the lecture hard. I sighed. I felt this random desire to cuddle him. He was always shorter than me, and I was always proud of being taller, but to why I was so fucking needy and calm was a mystery to me. 'It must be his presence... even tough other times I haven't felt like this. In the midst of my internal struggle of whether to cuddle him or not, he made the decision for me. He sat right between my legs. the tops of his ears were red. I laughed a little as he strugled to not slip off the edge of the bed. I slided backwards, alowing room for him to sit. He pushed himself back. I buried my nose in his hair. It was soft, and smelled like citrus. I tentatively wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer and getting a flinch in return. "Kacchan-"  
"Shh. Just shut up for a few minutes."   
He went quiet a few seconds before settling down his arms on mine. I kept on breathing his citrusy sweet smell until there was a knock on the door. "Bakugo? It's Kirishima."


	12. Visitor

Deku slid out of my arms, spinning back to look at me. I kept my door locked for reasons like this. "One minute shit hair it's not like I was busy!" I whispered to Deku, "Under the bed. It's pretty big." He nodded and crawled under. I unlocked the door, putting on my best glare (I was pretty pissed). Kirishima had his hair down. "Hey. Um..." I stepped to the side to let him in. I leaned against the door and shut it. "So... what's up between you and Midoriya... I mean, I know it isn't really my business, but I wanna know what's up dude. I'm ready to support you either way!" I tensed. What was I supposed to say? Deku would hear and... that whole mess. I chewed the inside of my cheek. "I don't know what to tell you Kirishima... I..." I put my hands on my face and ran them through my hair. Kirishima nodded and opened the door, pushing me off of it. Was he angry? Whatthe fuck did I do?! "Oi- what did you expect? 'we`re dating'? A, 'Yeah we`ve already fucked four times'? I don't even know if he likes guys or if he likes me like that!" Kirishima had a look of shock on his face. "Well a little more information then 'I don`t know' would be nice." He said coldly. "Fine. I love him. I fucking fell in love with my own enemy." Kirishima looked at me compassionately now. "I'm sorry I got upset. I-... good luck..."   
"Please don't kill yourself. I'm getting that feeling that you're gonna do something stupid like that."   
He laughed and shook his head before closing the door, lock clicking into place. "You can come out now." I said. I tured around to see him forcing himself out from under my bed. I offered a hand to help him up once he was out. He grabbed my hand and I pulle him up a little more harshly then I was meaning to. He wasn't very heavy for the amount of muscle he had. He sumbled into me, almost knocking me over. He stmbled back, fell on the bed, and brought me with him, his arm was still around my waist from when I pulled him up.


	13. Idk what to name this chapter.

Being in an embarassingly close distance of Kacchan wasn't the worst thing. I scrammbled away and fell on the floor, grimacing as it sent pain up my spine. Kacchan peered down at me from the bed, a look of anger and pain on his face. "You hit me in the balls." He grunted. "Sorry! You know I didn't mean to Kacchan!" He shushed me and I clapped my hand over my mouth. He sat up and I stood. My mind decided to flash back to when he kissed me on the cheek, causing a (probably) pinkish red blush to splay over my face. "Why are you blushing?"   
"I-I... I was thinking about when you kissed m-me on the cheek..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well I... I was just thinking about it."  
He tch'd and rolled his eyes. And then it hit me. Kacchan had said to Kirishima he fell in love with me. It echoed around. Kacchan grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. He whispered in my ear, "Were you hoping for something more serious?" His hands slowly made their way around my body. He laughed softly. "Breathe, Deku." I was having a very hard time with that. "You owe me still. Just because you're cute doesn't mean you're off te hook" That sent shivers speeding down my spine. "Kacchan～" I clappex my hands over my mouth. He was trying hard not to laugh, jolting behind me. I whipped around to see him with his face in his hands. "I didn't know you were able to make that kind of sound..." He lifted his hands. His face was tinted with pink on his cheekbones below the corners of his eyes. I hmphed and swung out the window, and over to mine. I crawled back in, crashing on the floor and throwing a silent tantrum with my hands covering my face. I didn't even know I could say stuff like that either...


	14. Lucky chance

The next few days were pleasant. One friday evening I was walking to my dorm to get my PJ's and bathroom stuff, I was grabbed and pulled somewhere. I thrashed, trying to get loose when I heard a familiar growl. "Calm your shit, Deku." I stopped. "What.the.fu-" Bakugo clapped his hand over my mouth. "You're too pure to swear." Bakugo let go of me. "Deku, you know how guys have sex, right?" I felt my face heat up. "Y-Yes... Oh..." I looked away. Bakugo frowned. "No, I don't wanna have sex with you. At least not yet. I just needed to know. Just go back to doing what you were doing." He pushed me out of his room. 'That was odd...' I resumed my normal routine and headed to the shower and bathroom area. After a nice cold shower and my usual routine. I opened my dorm door to see Bakugo. I entered and closed the door. I tentatively put my stuff down on my desk. "Hi Kacchan..." He walked towards me. He grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I squeaked in surprise, and closed my eyes. I reached out tentatively for his hips. He pulled away, Cheeks sporting pink. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I looked away, my arms resting on his chest. "Look at me." I glanced up at him. He looked pleased but dangerous at the same time. "C'mon. You know how to kiss someone." I shyly connected our lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to move his mouth, his tounge brushing the inside part of my lips. We traveled, Him backing me up into the wall. My back hit it with a soft thud. He moved from my mouth to my jawline, leaving a trail of kisses down to my collarbone. He came back up and whispered sweet nothings in my ear while moving his hand along my chest and left shoulder. My knees almost gave out with how amazing it felt. It was like there was a spark of electricity in my chest. He kissed my jaw then pulling down the loose collar of my shirt, he started to suck just beneath my collarbone. He bit down, sending painful pleasure down my body. "Gaaah..."


End file.
